


The Bad Monster

by Nighthell



Series: The Light Dimension [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Will Byers, M/M, Past Torture, Psychic Bond, Telepathy, The Upside Down, but there's kissing obviously, but there's no sex here, i dont know what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: Unfortunate memory will always stay, even at the happiest time of your life. An unfortunate Demogorgon remembers him, but nearby lover will always comfort him. Even at the hardest time, he loves him.





	The Bad Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Don't read it. I'm a man of weird things, so don't expect anything good from me.
> 
> Honestly, this was placed after the ending of Season 1 and is about to transfer to Season 2. On two condition, Jane/Eleven is given a chance from her adoptive father to live normally, and one friendly Demogorgon in disguise to mask himself and place himself against Will Byers friends without being found.

_"Enough is enough!" The Faceless creature retorts, every inch of his body wracked with torture and the smell of blood disgusted him. He had to survive in this cold world, even if it means eating this poor human that the others had hunted. A poor female, whining just wouldn't do anything good enough. He felt sorry for her as only innocently sitting near a pool of calming water_

_The dust of this dimension felt satisfied and released some of the excruciating pain that kept me going, just for his sadistic feelings. He needed a rest, something that will calm him down from this. However, it is such a hopeless place to wish something that calms him as a cold wind blows from the dark clouds above. An information was spread all through the collective minds._

_A human boy is still hiding in this cold world, begging for the nightmare to end. He couldn't do anything, even he could do anything to save him from the decay and death of this world - he would be feeling another excruciating and extreme pain for the rest of his life. Until he puts his mind to serve the dust, never-ending torture and a life full of pain._

 

_"Chris?"_

 

"Chris?" A warm and familiar voice wafted through the air, snapping him out of his past trance. 

 

He looks around him, now that the torture was gone. He can live the rest of his life at peace and expressing his feelings for only one, he snaps his view at him who was concerned that I was staring out into space. "Sorry, I'm okay." I lied and while doing so, I have almost fallen to the floor due to how I'm not used to moving a human body. 

 

"You sure? You know you can share, right?" He says with exorbitant concern, I gently nod and planted a peck on his forehead. Doing so, a blush appears on his cheeks which he frowns about. "Not on the public," He grumpily says.

 

I smirk at him. I always loved to embarrass him about anything but the past few days has been tense due to how he accidentally mentioned the sacred name, their past enemies but he quickly forgave me even after all the shits. "Do you want to join the campaign again?" He reminds me as we walk in the halls, but with people staring at me for whatever reason they had.

 

It feels weird. "Sure, why not? I'm sure Mike forgave me." I accepted the offer, not really thinking deep about the mistake that I accidentally gave into. He smiled genuinely and the school bell rang, interrupting his smile to that usual frown as we ran to the class. "Don't kick the door," He giggled as I was about to, whining playfully.

* * *

 

Gasp.

 

In-and-out.

 

Waking up to the dark room of his room, I felt myself crying even with the warmth of his cuddling body. "Get over it," I mutter to myself but it was loud enough for him to wake up and examine my creamy body that pretty much matched with his. "You're crying." He says concerning for me and wiped the cheeks softly, I had never cried but this must be the first reaction to safety.

 

"It's just a nightmare." He says, even my lover-boy always got these nightmares daily - he felt more loving to me as if he never gets those heart-wracking nightmare that reminded him of the corroded world of the Upside Down. My attempt to stop the sadness that washed over me failed.  "It's the past, we got them too." He cooed, his eyes distant.

 

"But, someday. You need to channel them into something just like my sister told me. To fight your fear, you know that?" He comforted, I felt weird to be comforted by a younger boy who inevitably fell in love with me. Love, remembering that word made him even cry more under the darkness and only the light from the moonlight came out from the blinds. "I'm sorry." I choked.

 

"For what?" He says in confusion.

 

"For leaving you in the Upside Down, I couldn't save you." This surprised him, but he did not take my words negatively and began to pull me into a warm embrace that will stay forever in my memory. Scars that will affect me positively, and fell to the pillows gently as he leans into my dry lips matched with the salty lips filled with tears.  He says gently and slowly.

 

"I love you." He says and suddenly I was filled with happiness. Genuine happiness, something that I haven't felt since birth and the rebellion of the Dark and Light dimension as he sucked on the salty lips, lightly biting them and humming lightly to himself and closed my eyes. Only feeling his dry lips against mine, his warm thighs and his warm sliding against my soft and slender body.

 

He moved from my lips to my ears, gently biting them and sucking on them. Feeling pleasure against his dry lips which causes me to moan lightly against his ears - flushing our faces immediately. I may have moaned a bit louder earlier, and his parents were sleeping in the next room. "Awkward." He chuckled lightly, punching me in the shoulder.

 

"Think, they heard that?" I smiled, trying to hear noise through the sensitive ears and even I'm human. I still have the powers of listening tiny noises and the telekinesis power, like Jane.

 

"Doubt it." He says and continued the kisses from my ears descending to my neck, which was much more worse and I bit my lips trying not to moan. But we ended up cuddling each other, trying to sleep in each other warmth and bliss. "Love you too." I returned the gesture and heard distant snickers as the door open slightly, the snickers of his father anyway. Proud snickers fill his ears.

 

"Shut up," I mumbled with embarrassment, unaware that it was not him that spoke. It was the father of Will, Jim Hopper.

 

Now, how was he going to explain that he cried during bed to Joyce and the nerdy club that he cried in bed with him and being eavesdropped by Hopper? That's pretty heavy, but at least he got his favorite food as a reward to forget the past in that bed. Embarrassing, I know. "You two are adorable," Jane says, mimicking Hopper for what he said to Mike.

 

"Shut up, Jane. I think you two are adorable too." I rolled my eyes. A blush covered my cheeks, I think I want to slap myself after that embarrassing morning and lock myself in his warm, warm cuddle and I thought the effects of this relationship for himself but I remembered something. 

 

"Oh! I need to hurry up, I need to buy something from the store." I abruptly stood from the chairs and grabbed the coat from the stand, a devilish grin began to form but unnoticed by the confusion of his lover and he's going to love the gift. "Sorry, Joyce! I gotta go, give my left over to Will!" I rushed outside without waiting for a reply, a smile formed on Will's.

 

"W-what?" Joyce says with confusion.

 

"Probably going to escape from the embarrassment." Jane snickers.

 

 

 

 


End file.
